Those Who are lost Wander
by Eron Elric aka the malchemist
Summary: AU. Secluded from reality, Ed and Al make a horrible mistake. With no one to help guide them, they journey across the country, causing trouble for the military along the way during their search for amends. In the military, Roy Mustang is desperate to the find a famed alchemist called "Prince." Co-fic with FallenCrest!


(A/N): EE: Hi it's Eron!

FC: Yo, people! Fallen Crest here!

EE: We're doing a co-fic! Yay!

FC: I'm in control!...damn, it's not on my account. Guess I have no control here. Boo.

EE: Fallen you do have some control -.-

FC: Aw, you called me Fallen! I like the name Fallen.

EE: well that's off topic -.- well do you think we should start the story Fallen?

FC: I told you I was a very distracted person today. Yeah, sure, go ahead and start. I think I'm going to go find myself a sucker now.

EE: Ok...Well, you heard her. Here Fallen! *tosses lollipop*

"**Wewere sheltered childrenwho did notknow the outside world**"

_Two lone boy kneeled on the floor of their older of the two holding a paintbrush covered in black paint and was leaning over an array that he was painting on the looked to be about eleven with bright, determined golden eyes and shortgolden hair with bangs that went down to his chin and framed his face on both sides. Next to him, the younger of the two was kneeling on the ground with his hands resting nervously in his lap, twisting around each his brother, he had bright golden eyes, though his were shifting between the array and his brother nervously. His hair was short golden-blond with his bangs being short and going to the left to cover his forehead._

_"Brother, are you sure this is a good idea?" The younger of the two asked quickly, looking away from the array and his brother to look around the lab they were walls were lined with shelves that contained jars of ingredients and some had books on of them had to do with chemistry and alchemy. One of the walls had windows on it with curtains drawn over them so no one could seein the room. On the back wall was the door to the either side of the door were some tables filled with book, test tubes, flasks, loose paper, and ingredients._

_"Of course it is, Al." Ed looked away from the array to smile confidently at his brother."We've studied for years. We had the best teacher out there. And soon, we'll have our mother back by our side. Nothing can go wrong."_

"**We were children with no one around to tell us what was wrong.**"

_"Water: 35 liters. Carbon: 20kg. Ammonia: 4 liters. Lime: 1.5kg. Phosphorus: 800g. Salt: 250g. Saltpeter: : 80g. Fluorine: 7.5g. Iron: 5g. Silicon: 3g. And trace amounts of fifteen other elements." Ed's voice rung out as he and Al took turns pouring the elements into a big pan in the center of the array._

_Al stared into the pan warily._

_Upon noticing his brother's scared look, Ed smiled at him. "Don't worry, Al. I'm by your side all the way. It'll be fine."_

_The younger of the two nodded, but still looked unsure as his brother pulled out two pocketknives and handed one to him._

_"Now, for the soul." Edward said as he flipped his pocketknife open._

_Together the brothers slid their knives across the palm of their hands and turned them over to let the blood drop from their hands to the warm blood dripped from their hands for a few drops before Ed pulled, slipping the blade of the pocketknife back his brother stop, Al copied his actions._

_"Ready for this, Al?" Edward asked as he moved to the outside of the kneeled down in front of it with Al taking his on his right._

_Quietly Al nodded, earning himself a smile from Ed. Without hesitation, the brothers put their hands down on the array and passed energy into it._

_Bright blue alchemical light flashed around the array, lighting up every line of it. The alchemical light reached towards the ceiling while other parts of it snapped into the ground around the brothers. _

_Eyes widening in horror, Ed pulled his hands away, but the transmutation didn't stop. "What that...A-a rebound?" He asked in horror_.

_Al stared at the eye that appeared in the array in a fear that spread through his whole body, making him tremble. This was not right. This horrifying rebound that just wasn't stopping. As he watched, little black hands shot out of the eye. His eyes widened as those little black hands latched onto his limbs, scratching and pulling at all of his limbs, torso, and head. When he tried to pull away from those vicious hands, their grip on him just tightened so he did the only thing a ten year old could possible do: he screamed. He screamed with al his might, desperately trying to rip the hands of of him. "BROTHER! HELP!" He yelled, tears pouring down his face when the hands didn't come off. _

_Ed's head whipped around at his brother's voice. Upon seeing those cruel black hands pulling him towards the center of the eye and starting to break him down, he tried to crawl towards him, only to fall flat on his face. Surprised, he looked back at his legs to see cursed black hands stealing his own leg._

_"BROTHER!"_

_looking back around, Ed saw his little brother desperately reaching out to him. Not wanting to lose the last of his family, Ed reached his hand out to Al's. Just as his fingers brushed against Al's, it disintegrated completely. "NO! ALPHONSE!" He screamed before he blacked out _

"**Foolish little kids who thought they had nothing else they lose**."

_Ed blinked once before opening his eyes completely to find himself in a completely white space. He looked around on confusion. "What was I doing? Where am I?"_

_"Welcome, foolish alchemist!"_

_Hearing the strange, happy voice, Ed looked around, eyes landing on a white figure that was sitting down in front of him. "Who are you?"_

_Excited by the question, the figure threw his hands up in the air. "Oh! I'm so glad you asked. I am known as many names. I am 'World.' I am 'Universe. I am 'God. I am 'Truth.' I am 'All.' I am 'One.' And," the figure raised a hand and pointed at Ed. "I am also 'You!' You have dared to knock on the door and now the door has opened."_

_Fearing the worst, Ed turned around slowly. He was surprised to see a giant gate there, but that surprise soon turned to fear as it opened and the little black hands flew out of it, latching onto Ed and pulling him back, despite his useless struggles. The hands yanked him backwards into the Gate. "AHHH!" He screamed._

_Before the doors could close completely, Ed heard the Truth guy say, "Quiet child. This is what you wanted. I will show you...the Truth!" The doors snapped shut in front of his eyes before he was pulled farther inside the Gate. Edward was pulled through a completely dark area before it was suddenly alit with strands of pictures and memories that forced their way into his mind._

_"STOP IT!" Edward yelled loudly in pain. "IT'S TOO MUCH! MY HEAD IS GOING TO EXPLODE! IT'S TOO MUCH! STOP IT!..."_

_As it came to an end, Ed saw a white figure appear in front of him that looked like his mother. He desperately reached a hand towards it. "Mom, please." When the figure reached a hand towards him, Ed reached his own hand out as far as he could, only to have it all disappear right before his eyes and for him to find himself back in front of the Truth guy._

_"How was it?" He asked"_

_Edward turned back back around to the Gate. "I see. My theory of human transmutation wasn't wrong. It can be done. It's still missing something." He slammed his hands onto the Gate. "Please, you have to show it to me again. _

_Truth stood up. "I can't do that. I've already shown you all that I can for the toll you paid."_

_Ed looked back at him in confusion. "Toll? What toll?"_

_"This." Truth held out his left leg whereth Ed's leg started to disappeared while his leg on his body appeared."Surely you knew...It's the law of equivalent exchange, right foolish alchemist?"_

_Ed looked down in horror, then looked back up, only to find Truth right in his face. He stumbled back horrified as Truth said, ""It's the law of equivalent exchange, right, young alchemist?"_

_His eyes closed for a brief moment, and when he reopened them, he was back in the lab, clutching at hijs bleeding stump. "AHHH! Damn! This can't be happening!" He turned himself onto his stomach and crawled over to the transmutation circle, bloody hands scrabbling at the ground. "It wasn't supposed to... Damn it all! It's all been taken away!" He fell over onto his side, tears pricking at his eyes. "Help! Someone! Mom! Mom..." ip_

_His eyes opened as the transmutation finally ended. But what he saw in front of him couldn't even be considered human. It looked like a monster with it insides all spouting out._

_Crying to himself, Ed turned onto his side to look at his brother, only to see nothing but his clothes. "He's gone! What have I done? No... this is wrong...this isn't...this isn't what we wanted! Al...Alphonse...Alphonse! This is all my fault!" A suit of armor that was leaning against the wall fell over, causing Ed to glance at it. He dragged his body over to the suit of armor. "Damn it. Damn it?" He drew the array in his own blood in the armor. "Give him back! He's my brother!" Edward now sat up with his left stump of a leg hastily bandaged. "Take my leg! Take my are! Take my heart! Anything!" He shouted in anguish, tears streaming down his face. "You can have it! Just give him back! He's my little brother! He's all I have left!" Edward clapped his hands in front of him, fury and determination shining in his eyes. _

_Blue alchemical light surrounded Ed_.

_When it disappeared, Ed fell back onto his side, clutching his right shoulder, which was bleeding freely now that his arm was completely gone. As he laid there breathing heavily, he stared at the suit of armor, desperately praying that his transmutation had worked. But he had lost so much blood. He could barely concentrate, let alone keep his eyes open. Just as his eyes were sliding shut, he saw the suit of armor sit up, looking around. The last thing he heard before he fell completely unconscious was, "Brother?"_

Ed woke up startled, sweat dripping down his face. At first he thought it was fake, but then he saw the armor his brother was trapped in, sitting across from him.

"Brother?" Al asked worriedly.

"It's nothing, Al." Ed growled. He looked out the window of the train, watching the trees smothered in a bright orange-yellow color that looked like flames as the sky began to rise. They were on their way to West City.

(A/N): EE: 'It'll be fine' famous last words, Ed, famous last words.

FC: The torture games are beginning!

EE: TORTURE! YAY! Oh book!

FC: Oh book? Are you a sadistic jerk, Eron? Only I am allowed to be evil!

EE: I'm not a jerk*fake pout* and we're all allowed to be evil!

FC: ...Only I may be evil. I am called Demon Bait and Satan for a reason!(seriously though, what is 'oh book?')

EE: so! I'm a demon from the GATE! and oh book because I found a highly advanced alchemy book over there.

FC: You should pass that book over here so I can add it to my collection of illegal alchemy books.

EE: why do you have a illegal alchemy book collection o.o you know what I don't want to know. plus I will never because it was given to me by master Truth!

FC: And you will never know. You really shouldn't question me.

EE: well should we say goodbye fallen?

FC: Alrighty. Sayonara, gang!

EE: bye bye!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Done!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


End file.
